bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow Clans and Colonies
Hollow Clans and Colonies Clans and Colonies Across the entirety of Hueco Mundo, a number of Clans and Colonies have emerged in the shadow of the whispered Queen. Within the larger and known of these, the Barons and Baronesses seem to rule almost absolutely their respective locales, and each of these can in many ways, seem as if they are satellite worlds and microcosms of their own. But each of these warlords have sworn a fealty to the rumored Matriarch of the world under the eternal moon. Barons and Baronesses Mercedes de Abandono - Female Hollow Gabriel del Cielo - Male Hollow Dolores de la Rocas - Female Hollow Maria de la Rocas - Female Arrancar Rosario del Bosque - Male Hollow Nieves del Bosque - Female Arrancar Lupita de Eternidad - Female Arrancar Miguel de Eternidad - Male Arrancar Rafa de Eternidad - Male Arrancar Abandono Abandono is easily the most populated of Hueco Mundo's dominions, a thriving city ruled by the iron fist of Baronesa Mercedes. Hollows from every walk of unlife make their homes in its crowded apartments, finding safety in numbers despite the nature of the city's baroness. Mercedes de Abandono is a complete glutton gorged on numberless souls - which is somewhat ironic, her gangling appearance considered. She is a formidable opponent who regularly sharpens her skill by holding free-for-alls in the arena, winner takes all. To emerge victorious is to become the new baron; to be defeated is to be devoured. Needless to say, nobody has yet triumphed, but there are always up and coming Hollows who wish to test themselves. The laws of the city are simple: do nothing that calls for the baroness's attention. For the residents to fight among themselves is to earn the eyes - and probably teeth - of the baroness. 'Abandono Colony ' Cielo y Rocas The twin dominions of Cielo y Rocas are, perhaps, one of the best examples of contrast in Hueco Mundo. Cielo, the world above, is ruled by Baron Gabriel, and Rocas, the world below, by Baronesa Dolores and her consort, Baronesa Maria. Gabriel del Cielo is a beautiful avian Hollow who oversees the industrious inhabitants of Cielo, a series of deep canyons. He is possibly the most lenient of the barons, that and its exclusive nature leading to Cielo being viewed as a paradise in harsh Hueco Mundo, but to earn his wrath is to earn punishment like no other. Dolores de la Rocas is a monstrous serpentine Hollow who oversees the equally - possibly more so - industrious inhabitants of Rocas, a series of deeper caves. Rocas is the least populated of Hueco Mundo's dominions because of its nature as a prison for those the queen has not seen fit to execute. The Arrancar Maria de la Rocas serves as her lady's eyes and ears on the surface, as the baroness is not wont to emerge save by the queen's command. 'Cielo y Rocas Colony ' El Bosque Although not as populous as Abandono, the dominion of El Bosque - the Forest - still houses numberless Hollows. Most are Menos. Few are Arrancar. El Bosque is ruled by Baron Rosario and his consort, Baronesa Nieves. The forest is a dangerous place for unaffiliated Hollow, most discovering themselves submitting to the craft of the baron and his consort within hours of entry. The baroness, after all, calls to black and white knights alike. A petite, deceptively angelic Arrancar clad in white, Nieves del Bosque wanders the forest, beckoning to the heroic as a damsel in distress and to the villainous as prey while her twisted lord stalks the shadows, waiting for his moment. The rules of the forest are plain: steer clear of the baroness and survive by one's strength and wit. 'El Bosque Colony ' Eternidad Although Eternidad is easily the most expansive of Hueco Mundo's dominions, it is also the least populated. Its reaches include the seemingly endless deserts of Hueco Mundo, an unforgiving terrain ruled by Baron Miguel and his consorts, Baron Rafa and Baronesa Lupita. Miguel de Eternidad is a tall, dark Arrancar and the most arrogant of Hueco Mundo's barons - if with good reason. He is very powerful and unswervingly loyal to the queen, which is appropriate, as not only are the queen's holdings based at the heart of Eternidad, but most rebellions begin out in the wastes he controls. Whenever Hollows seek to create divisions all their own, he is there with his simpering consorts, who he unleashes one after another to trample the upstarts. If Lupita and Rafa are defeated - an occurrence not completely uncommon, as he has consorted with many Lupitas and Rafas - only then will he enter the fray and attend to them personally. 'Eternidad Colony ' Hollow Clans and Colonies Category:News